Dinah
Dinah was Alice's pet cat and closest friend. She also went with her into the rabbit hole and into Dreamverse, where she and Alice were captured and taken to the Think Tank. There, both were separated and experimented, with Dinah being turned into a Humanoid Cat. Characteristics *'Name': Dinah *'Codename/Aliases': The Kitty Maid *'Age': 16 (2 years, 16 in cat years) *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Alice *'Dislikes': *'Family': Alice Appearance Casual Dinah was an ordinary red cat with a crème underbelly and face. Her most distinctive feature was that they were blue. Humanoid Cat As a humanoid animal, Dinah is now a fetching sixteen year old humanoid cat girl. Her body is slender with a C Cup chest, much like her master, with red hair dominating her entire body with a crème underbelly, with crème on her hands, forearms, greaves, feet and toes. She lacks hind feet, making her more human, with a red tail with a crème tip. Her hair is red with crème streaks in them in a bob cut, with where human hears are, are cat ears. Her eyes are catlike but blue. Battle Maid Attire Her battle maid attire (which also doubles as a slave lover outfit) is a blue and gray French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. She has on a gray corsette which pushes up her chest to make her more seductive, with gray couflings on her wrists and blue fingerless gloves. She has a mini skirt to the outfit where she can easily remove it for combat. Black leggings that go up to her upper thighs and held there at times with gray straps and garter belts, with gray spats on her feet, with no toes or ankles. Background In the beginning, Dinah was Alice's pet cat and family friend. As a young girl, Alice adopted her when she was just a small kitten, taken off the street from a soggy box in an alleyway behind a pet shop, almost forgotten and unseen, but not by Alice. Since then, Alice has taken care of the small kitten as she grew to be a loving cat, knowing nothing but love and kindness from Alice. When Alice turned ten, Dinah had accidentally broke one of her dolls and had gotten a gash from it on her right paw. Alice treated the wound and took the blame for breaking her older sister's doll; from that day forward, in the young kitten's mind, she would forever remain loyal to Alice, even as a cat. When Alice was sixteen and WWII had devastated all of London, she and her sister moved to the country to their country home, but Dinah was taken with them. One day, during recess, she and Alice were sitting in a tree whilst listening to Calla reading from a history book. Though Alice made a crown of flowers to adorn the playful kitten's head, though Calla and Alice get into an argument about history and books with no pictures in them. Though someone (Jane Darnings) mentions that it's pure nonsense, which sparks interest as Alice tells Calla and Dinah that if there was a new world, it would be purely nonsense, because everything that was impossible would be possible, and because everything would be want it wasn't or isn't. Confused on this, Alice made an example that Dinah would be human-like, walking on two feet, she would wear clothes and would talk, as well as live in houses like so many things made possible: iron ships that would fly farther up the skies, travel to the deepest waters, and people would be capable of amazing things. A 'Wonderland' of sorts. Later that night, Alice awoke to see a white rabbit in a coat and a pocket watch, and dresses to follow him. Dinah awakens and follows Alice... only for the two to be sucked in a White Rabbit Black Hole... and awaken into the Dreamverse. A little while later, both Alice and Dinah are taken by the Red Knights and Black Guards, thrown in with other animals and children of Alice's age, straight to the Think Tank. Separated, Dinah was thrown in with other animals but put in a bin with other cats. Sorted out, she was taken to a class chamber as it closed behind, and a strange green gas fills the room. Panicking, she claws at the glass, and meowing in a panic, only for her meows to be given a more human tone. Her body growing and distorting, thumbs growing from her front paws, and hair growing on her head. She finally passed out on the floor, transformed into a humanoid cat. Later on, after cleaned up, she is hooked into a chair called a Cerebro-Learner: a device designed to give animals a lifetime of human knowledge in a matter of hours. Afterwards, she was trained as a maid and in the ways of becoming a pleasure slave, as she was to be sold as one after a year of training. Luckily, that year, a blackout was made thanks to the scoundrel, Riley Blake, all for the sake of getting personal supplies. With the distraction and fully dressed, Dinah sought out Alice. Luckily, she remembered her smell and traced her through the air vents, and snuck in. With her first human words, Dinah tried desperately to awaken her, even crying for her to say something... only for a hate-filled Alice to shoot up and say she would kill the Red Queen: the one who ordered the year-long torture of experiments on her and others. Though the reunion was shocking to say the least for both: Alice for seeing her kitten turned into a sixteen-year-old human/cat being. And Dinah... when Alice's uncontrollable transformations in showing she had become an Omni-Were. She and Alice managed to escape, but not alone, as others boarded a Flying Vehicle, and crashed somewhere in Central City. There, Dinah once again stayed by Alice's side, as well as the others: Calla Caraban, Toomai, Jane and Michael Darnings, Violette, Anastasia Tremaine, as well as others to soon follow. They had bumped into Riley again, though Alice wanted to strangle him for information. After smuggling them all in the Tea Cup Shop, washing and dressing them, Riley told them the story of how the Dreamverse was an Alternate Earth from another Dimension in which humans from their world wanted to create science and alchemy without restraining governments and laws. Though in the process, the three Sisters from one of the founding families were in a power struggle, which resulted in both the Black Queen and the Red Queen to fight each other. Thus the Omni-Weres were created: Warriors that could transform in a variety of powerful forms to change the balance of power. But humans from their old world, as they called them Oysters, were the experimental guinea pigs to create the Perfect Omnis. Alice vowed to go after the Red Queen to stop them, but secretly wanted revenge. Dinah saw this, and joined the White Rebels not simply to help others, but also to try and help Alice, to bring back the kind and loving, compassionate, and gentle Alice that cared for her deeply. Even if it meant bringing her together with Riley... of whom she didn't trust. But started to trust his female rat associate, Milly. Personality Dinah's loyalty, love, and dedication towards Alice is so great that, after they're taken to the Think Tank, after a year, she manages to escape being transferred to her new home to find and break her out. Dinah was always aware that Alice was strange due to her ideas of a nonsense world, before or after her transformation, but never thought differently of her for it. She's clumsy and sometimes dense, but very diligent and dedicated in serving and caring for Alice. Alice's reckless actions are always a cause for concern for Dinah, at one point trying to prevent Alice from leaving for a mission due to her bad cold. Dinah is Alice's emotional support in both good and bad times, seeing her not only as a master but as part of her family: someone she loves and cares for dearly. Dinah doesn't discriminate against the Omni-Weres, even those other than Alice. She also seems to be genuinely concerned about them as well, especially as the relationships of the others with Alice improve. At one point during a battle, Dinah makes food for the members of the team to help keep up their energy. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Anthro-Cat Girl * Heightened Senses **'Hearing' **'Sight (Night Vision)' **'Smell' * Super Strength * Super Speed * Superhuman Reflexes and Agility * Claws and Fangs * Tail Skills *'Cooking' *'Cleaning' *'Frying Pan Combat' *'Dancing': Due to being programmed into a sex slave, Dinah possesses some pretty good dancing skills. She has learned to use this in her combat skills. Equipment *'Battle Maid Outfit' *'Frying Pan' Relationships Dinah's Relationships Gallery Dinah, Humanoid form, cat form, Scar.JPG Voice Actor Cynthia Martinez Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Animals Category:White Rebels Category:Maids